digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Numemon
, , , , , |encards= , |s1=Geremon |s2=KaratsukiNumemon }} Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It possesses a slug-like body. It prefers dark, gloomy environments, and has neither offensive power nor intelligence. A Digimon becomes a Numemon if mistakes are made in raising it, but as a matter of fact, there appears to be some hidden secret...[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/numemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Numemon] Digimon Adventure The encountered the Numemon in the sewers after making it out of the factory that was in. Some were seen in fake vending machines where one of them tried to get a date with Mimi and got angry when she turned him down. The Numemon chased them, leading each of the DigiDestined into which scared the Numemon away. Monzaemon captured all the DigiDestined except Mimi and . The Numemon later appeared to protect Mimi from Monzaemon before Palmon digivolved to and beat the Black Gear out of him. Later on, a bunch of Numemon worked on a ship run by , a servant of ; the Numemon fled when Togemon knocked Kokatorimon into the ship's smoke stack. A bunch of Numemon were customers at Vegiemon and 's diner and some were being trained by Nanimon for 's army. A bunch of Numemon were enslaved to , a slave master working for . They were freed by Kari but they died at the hands of Machinedramon to protect the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 On his first trip to the with T.K. and Kari, Davis encountered a vending machine filled with Numemon before they met up with Tai. Some Numemon assisted Davis and a bunch of RedVegiemon in repairing the Digital World and getting to digivolve to his Champion Form. A bunch of Numemon were among some Digimon who crashed 's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers A Numemon, alongside of a Vegiemon, is destroyed by Gorillamon. Digimon Battle Spirit Numemon appears as a field enemy in the "Etemon's Desert" level. Digimon Frontier Some Numemon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Some are also members of 's fan club. Digimon Data Squad Marcus Damon, , Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, , Thomas H. Norstein, and encountered a Numemon fleeing into the sewers. It was destroyed by Lalamon. A nightmare induced by MetalPhantomon caused Marcus to fight multiplying Numemon while a Drimogemon was making off with his sister, Kristy Damon. 10 Years Ago as told by both Merukimon and Kurata, Commander Sampson and Kudamon fought and defeated a bunch of Numemon in the Real World. Digimon Fusion A Numemon is seen in Digimon Land, placed in a haunted house to scare children, but because of its appearance, is more comical then scary. . Another Numemon is among the partner Digimon present at the Hunter Gathering. Digimon Next Tsurugi Tatsuno states that his might have digivolved to Numemon if he raised it wrong. In a ruined town, a Bakemon, Pagumon, Wormmon, and two Numemon were running from an attacking Tankdramon, but were destroyed. Digimon World A Numemon is located in the sewers of Factorial Town. He is in pain because of the red fog waste that the factory was releasing, which was later revealed to be caused by Giromon destroying all the machinery and causing a malfunction within the factory's control systems. After defeating Giromon, the player can return to the sewers, but upon returning Numemon has forgotten the player and battles him. After Hiro beats Nunemon it joins FileCity and begins selling enemy repellents and lures at the secret item shop. Numemon can be obtained by digivolving any Rookie digimon who does not meet the requirements for another Champion. Numemon can then digivolve to Monzaemon by bringing Numemon to the Monzaemon suit in the costume store in Toy Town. Digimon World 2 Numemon digivolves from Hagurumon and he can't digivolve further. His Specially is Darkness and his Tech is Party Time which will boost attack power if he (tech owner) is poisoned. Akira insults Overlord GAIA by saying "Right,as soon as Numemon take baths!". Digimon World 3 Numemon are encountered several times throughout the game, alternating in color. For instance, formidable Numemon are found within both of the Jungle Shrines, with the same action: He will flee after some turns. Those Numemon can be a good key for leveling up your digimon, because they're easy to defeat (it's advisable that your digimon have mega digivolution and/or level between 40-50) and they drop a lot of EXP (AS:around 250 AM:around 290). The strongest are in the South Badland of Amaterasu Server. There is also the BlackKingNumemon found in Amaterasu's Sewers of the Dum Dum factory, along with the Numemon disguise that Lucky Mouse wears to hide himself. The different types of Numemon have different powers: Purple (AS Jungle shrine): His attack doesn't do much damage, however he will decrease your digimon's defense. He will flee after 2 or 3 turns. White (AS Ice dungeon): Ice properties Fire (AS Fire Dungeon): Fire properties Brown (AM Jungle Shrine): His attack is normal, but stronger. He will flee after 2 or 3 turns too. Pale: (AM South Badlands and North Badlands East) He is stronger than others. It is the digimon who gives more EXP throught the game (Excluding Bosses, Leaders & Tamers). In the PAL version of the game, white, green, blue and brown Numemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards undergound once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/7. Digimon World 4 Numemon is almost seen everywhere in Death Valley. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Numemon is the Digimon you have the best chance of getting from a normal Digiegg created from matching two random Digimon. While you have a chance of getting another Digimon from the egg, Numemon is 80%. In Digicentral there is a girl who is obsessed with Numemon. Also appears in a quest from an energetic digimon. In another quest you have to show one to the girl in the farm shop. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Numemon is #91 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Metal. Its basic stats are 143 HP, 182 MP, 82 Attack, 97 Defense, 75 Spirit, 69 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Numb Ward 2 and Flee 2 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Numemon digivolves from Otamamon. In order to digivolve to Numemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 1400 total experience. Numemon can also DNA Digivolve from Goblimon and Hagurumon. Numemon can DNA Digivolve to Garbagemon with Roachmon or PlatinumSukamon, or to Monzaemon with Starmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution A lot of Numemon reside in the South City. Before fighting the Erazers in the S Leader Room, Numemon #1, #2 and #3 merge into a after using the special item "Ebe-Pop". Numemon digivolves from Kamemon and can digivolve into Monzaemon. It can be found in the South City. To digivolve or degenerate into Numemon, you must have first partnered a Numemon by conversion. Digimon Racing Numemon are all over track Toy Town. Digimon V-Pet Version I In the V1 Digimon virtual pet, Numemon was the weakest champion-level Digimon, being barely stronger than a rookie, and used his own feces as a weapon. However, if treated with perfect care, and had a win percentage of 40% or more, he would digivolve into the strongest of the three ultimate leveled digimon, Monzaemon. Digimon Mini Attacks * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. * * * * *'Smash' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Digimon species